


Delectable Me (please for the love of god this is a joke stop)

by orphan_account



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Cameras, Clothes tearing, Foursome, Guilt, Interspecies, Masochism, Masturbation, Minions, Multi, Pre Minions, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Surveillance, Vore, Voyeurism, automasochism, despicable me, guilty pleasure, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gru sends the minions in to spy on Victor. Things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Victor/Bob the Minion, Victor/Kevin the Minion, Victor/Stuart the Minion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Delectable Me (please for the love of god this is a joke stop)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE I WROTE THIS AS A JOKE PLEASE PLEASE DONT SUE ME WHY ARE YOU READING THIS AAAAAAAAAAH

"Alright, you three." Gru stood straight up, back turned to the Minions on his screen. "Don't mess this up." He whispered to himself, alone in his lair. The lights were off, and the kids were long asleep by now. It was quickly approaching the early hours of the morning, and Gru had send three of his most trusty minions after Victor to get some insight on his plans, the three minions in question being Bob, Kevin, and Stuart. Speaking of the minions, the three had just appeared on his screen. For one night only he would be able to monitor Victor's estate, thanks to expert hacking done by his colleague/mentor Dr. Nefarious, who was also asleep by now. But due to the nature of how the security system at his home works, he would only have access to the camera system for a few hours at most. So, he wanted to make the best of it. 

The three minions stood outside the wall of the estate, where a secret entrance had been located, as they found out. The minions slipped in through the small door, closing it, and entered the home of Victor. Looking around, the three of them saw many portraits and statues and large screens. Most importantly, they saw Victor himself. Sitting in a chair, tapping his foot, staring at a screen that displayed the three minions on it. The three swallowed.

"I've been expecting you." Victor swiveled around in his chair. "You three aren't as slick as you think you are, you know. Neither are you, Gru." Victor looked up at one of the various cameras located in the large room. "I know you're watching this broadcast right now, and I do have to say, I'm fairly impressed you even managed to bypass my security system! It's endearing, honestly," he said. Gru gulped. This couldn't be good, he thought.

Victor stood up, pressing a button on the dashboard behind him as he did so. A click could be heard behind the minion's backs. The door had been locked, and they were trapped.

"Maybe I should turn off the cameras, make your master sweat with anxiety and have to sit in fear of what I did to you..." He turned around and his finger hovered over a switch, before turning around and shrugging. "Or maybe, I should let him enjoy the show and have to live with the knowlege. It would be a win win situation." He walked towards the minions, kneeling down to their leve. "But I'm feeling a little voyeuristic tonight." Victor pulled a spray bottle out of his pocket, and sprayed it onto the minions that quivered before him. Within a few moments, the minions fell limp. Victor dragged them away into the dining room, while Gru sat in the dark and watched in terror.

A few minutes later, the three minions woke up, arms bound behind their backs with what felt like rope, sitting upon a large dinner plate upon a long, fancy looking dining table with fanciful chairs and dim lighting. The three looked at eachother with fear in their eyes. 

"I'm so glad you could join me for dinner, you three! I hope you're hungry." Victor sat down at the chair at the end of the table, closest to where the minions were, tying a napkin to his neck and licking his lips. "Because I sure am. Now... it's just a question of which one of you should I eat first? Hmm, let's find out. Eeny... meeny... miny..." his finger traced across the three minions, before landing on Bob. "Moe! I guess you'll be the first to succumb to my hunger!" The three minions looked at eachother in horror, before one of them spoke up.

"Radbad batooay non ads mi migo!" Victor sat and thought for a moment, before picking up three napkins and tying them around each minion's eyes.

"I am not one to take mercy, but maybe just this once, you won't have to watch your friends be eaten." Victor grabbed Bob, making him shudder. "But that means you don't know who is about to be eaten either." Victor took a deep breath, then opened his mouth and stuck the legs of the minion into his throat, pushing down on the head as Bob felt himself being swallowed by a slimy and tight maw, and into the grumbling stomach of Victor. Victor's stomach swelled at the new capacity. He sat back for a second, groaning at the slight pang in his torso. He ran his hands over his stomach, rubbing his swelling gut. 

Across town, Gru sat at his computer in shock at the scene unfurling on his screen. Seeing his minions in such fear, and seeing their faces and how large Victor's stomach had already gotten, it shouldn't turn him on. It really shouldn't. And yet here he was, with his hand subconciously palming his growing erection in his tight black pants. He let out a high pitched sigh, and though he held guilt and resentment towards himself and the figures on camera, he continued watching, much to his own dismay.

Victor fanned himself, cooling himself down. He looked at his remaining spread on the table. He exhaled, and grabbed his next victim, Stuart. Stuart squeaked, but the sound was quickly muffled as Victor brought his head into his mouth, holding onto the sides of his body and pushing him down, groaning. With the last of Stuart pushed past his lips and down past his throat, he swallowed heavily and moaned as the second minion filled his stomach, straining against his jumpsuit. He moaned at the new weight in his stomach, huffing at the pain that panged through his belly.

Gru stood up, pulling down his pants and taking his erection out of his undergarments. He began to stroke his cock, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt that lay deep down in his stomach. He watched the scene on the screen in front of him, watching the swell of Victor's gut against his jumpsuit. It must be tight, near to bursting at the seams if he ate two of them already, and there was still one more to go. His dick twitched in his hand at imagining how stuffed Victor would be if he ate a third. Luckily, he wouldn't have to imagine.

Victor picked up the final minion, Kevin, and placed him at his lips. Even with the makeshift blindfold, you could still see the horror that set in on Kevin's face as Victor pushed his feet past his lips and down his tight, wet throat, and into his swollen stomach. As Victor took the last gulp, the seams of his jumpsuit tore and freed his massive, bloated, minion filled stomach, still wriggling with life. With each movement, there was a sharp pain that shot through his overfilled stomach. But to Victor, the pain only added to the experience. He moaned as the three wiggled around in his stomach, as he rubbed his belly in an attempt to soothe at least some of the pain. He belched deeply, before bringing his hand up to his mouth.

"Well, excuse me for causing a bit of a *hic* scene, Gru. I hope you d-do understand." Gru groaned quietly as he pumped his erection in his hand, watching Victor reach down and do the same. "And I hope you will forgive me for being such a glutton. It is only in my nature, of course. As a villain. They were just too delectable to let go, and this was too good of an option to let slip!" Victor pumped his cock in his hands faster, Gru matched his pace, feeling a knot forming in his stomach.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if we did this again. But maybe in person, so that I could see the expression on your face." Gru gasped. "After all," Victor moaned, "It's a villains duty to sin, is it not?" Gru threw his head back and moaned, throwing himself over the edge. He came into his hand, pumping it across his cock as he came down from his high, watching Victor do the same. After a moment of silence, Victor spoke up.

"I do believe there will be a next time, correct?" Victor nodded for Gru, and Gru nodded subconciously back to him, though neither of them could see. 

"Goodnight, Gru." Gru's computer screen went dark.


End file.
